marvel_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Vallense
History Origin Parker was a creation of Sinister, having impregnated the clone of Shard. That impregnation created Parker, having the powers of his mother, as well as a unique power unto him. He was raised in a pocket universe, by a vampire, Kainus, but grew up hating him for taking him from his mother. Pakrer has always played down the life in the pocket universe, not using it to explain anything, other than how he was born last year, but is now a teenager. Meeting Mirella Parker had escaped the pocket universe, and found a life for himself among the X-Men, who at the time, were living in shelters due to the world being severely damaged. He was only 16 at this time, but was squating in an abandaned building while he tried to get to know his mother, whom he was ripped away from. On his journey though, he met a young green haired girl named Mirella Loxely. Parker was instantly smitten with the rather attractive girl, and the two started dating. At the same time though, he met and started to have feelings for Sofia Mantega, otherwise known as the X-Man Wind Dancer. Parker started dating both girls, not being fully honest with either of them about the other. Mirella, feeling he should be allowed to date multiple people at once as he was new to this world, told him she was ok with it. But as a result, she went to leave for a little while. Mr Sinister had captured Mirella, and poisened her mind, and made her his own slave. Parker was able to break her free of Sinister's mind control, through the power of their love for one another. Parker and Sofia's relationship turned in to one of purely friendship, as Parker and Mirella became closer to one another. Parker and Mirella's relationship became exclusive to one another shortly after she came back effected by Sinister. Though he had cheated on her early on, he actually stayed true to Mirella for the rest of their relationship. Their relationship took a violent turn, when a mutant terrorist attack on Salem Center, resulted in Mirella being severely injured, and actually died. However, her death was not a true death, as she rose up, as Rachel Summers. It turned out, that Rachel was always Mirella in disguise, but when Sinister messed with her mind, she thought she was Mirella, and not really Rachel any more. Once Rachel knew who she really was though, she felt disguested with herself for being 22 years old, and dating a 16 year old kid. She waited a few weeks, trying to get Parker to realize that Rachel was not Mirella, that Mirella was not real at all, but he refused to accept it. She eventually broke up with him, telling him it had to be done. He asked her to turn into Mirella one more time, so he could say goodbye to her. She reluctantly did, at which point he told her he would always love her, and then attempted to commit suicide; he believed if he died, he would be rejoined with Mirella in the afterlife. A healer that happened to be nearby, quickly saved his life, and Rachel was finally able to convince Parker that Mirella wasn't dead, as she was never alive. Parker went into a deep depression, but that would soon end. Psylocke approached the young lad, and offered to help take away his pain. She took all the memories he had of Mirella, and locked them deep in his mind, requiring a more powerful telepath than her to unlock the memories. Life After Mirella Parker enrolled in the Xavier School, as at the time, Mirella was going there. With his memories of her erased, he continued to attend the school, having nowhere else to go, and having so many friends there already. He met a six armed mutant girl named Ivy Valentine, and began a dating relationship with her now. Sadly, they both believed one another to be each other's first relationship. Ivy knew nothing of Parker and Mirella, and the few that did, were all told about the memories being locked up for Parker's own good. Parker and Ivy dated for several months, before Parker's old habbits came back up; he cheated on Ivy with Melanie Hart. Melanie, not knowing Parker was already dating someone, started falling for the young lad, untili one of Melanie's friends found out about Parker two timing her, and told her. Melanie and Ivy found out about one another, and confrounted Parker, making him choose between the two of them. Parker, having been with Ivy for so long already, felt he should stay with her, and broke up with Melanie. Devistated, Melanie ran out, and accidently fell into a pond in the middle of winter, nearly dying. Melanie was rushed to the X-Men medbay, and Parker wanted to go see her, but Melanie's best friend Annie told him Melanie didn't want to see him, and she just tried to kill herself because of him. Parker spent the night crying in Ivy's many arms, feeling bad for what he had done. A few days later though, Ivy told Parker about how some people, making mention to polygamists, had multiple wives. Parker became angered at this news, not understanding how if that was going on in this world, why he couldn't be with Ivy and Melanie. Parker stomped away from Ivy, leaving her feeling bad for what she had done. Journey to Adulthood Two days after Ivy had told him the news of how some people do date and marry multiple women, Parker suddenly appeared older to everyone. He was physically taller, his hair was longer, and was much more muscular. It turns out, he went back to his pocket dimension, and aged two more years; he spent those two years, trying to get over Melanie. Parker returned to Ivy, now both of them 18, and acted as if nothing had changed. It was only two days for Ivy, but two years for Parker. Parker, however, would approach Melanie privately, and told her he left to try and move on from his feelings for her. As when he kissed Melanie, he felt a love he didn't feel for anyone else. He felt true love for her. He went to leave, but she stopped him, and the two embraced. Shortly thereafter, Parker told Ivy he was confused about what to do, and she told him she'd stand by him while he sorted it out. Parker then began to openly date Ivy and Melanie at the same time (on some occassions, even going on a date with both at once). Parker treated both girls equally and fairly, not doing anything with one that he wouldn't do with the other. Since both couldn't be his first, he refrained from ever having sex with either of them, though, did physically sleep with them both seperately, and he even got them at one point to agree for the three of them to all physically sleep together. This relationship went on like this for several months, before Ivy finally told Parker, he had to choose her or Melanie, and mean it this time. He was given twenty-four hours to come up with a decision. Parker had, after thinking about it a long time, decided on who he wanted to be with. But before he could say his answer, he and Maria Neuman were attacked by an evil mutant, and injured. The Silver Surfer came and stopped the mutant, and healed both of them of any abnormalities that they had from injuries or whatever was set wrong with them. Maria ganed the ability to speak, as well as knowing how to speak fully. Parker, had all his memories of Mirella restored to him by accident. Parker broke up with both Melanie and Ivy, realizing that the reason he was with them, was because he saw different aspects of Mirella in them, and only wanted to be with them if it was real. Ironically, by breaking up with both he also showed he wasn't treating either one different than the other; what he did with or for one, he' d do for the other. One girl, who had wanted to be with Parker while he was with Ivy and Melanie, was there for him when he broke up with her. The girl, Daphne, and Parker started dating. Dark Gemstone Shortly after starting his relationship with Daphne, he was captured by Sinister, and an evil persona was put in his head, one loyal to Sinister. He took up the name Dark Gemstone, which was an add on to the pet name that Daphne had been calling him, as she called him her Gemstone. As Dark Gemstone, he went out and captured several of his friends, and delivered them to Sinister to turn as well. One of which, was Daphne. Daphne and him were able, as he and Mirella were able to, use their feelings for one another to get brief moments of reverting to their usual selves. Oddly, Dark Gemstone was unable to bring himself to capture Melanie to turn. Though she actually begged him to do so, in order for her to be with Parker once again, Parker's subconcious prevented Dark Gemstone from even being able to lay a finger on Melanie. Parker was able to keep Melanie safe from his mental prison. During a battle with the X-Men, Melanie was able to revert Parker back to his usual self, revealing that he still did care for her deeply. The mind possessed Daphne learned from Dark Gemstone of this happening, and Daphne and her evil persona seemed to merge as one, and broke up with both Dark Gemstone (as he was dating the evil persona of Daphne), and Parker at the same time. As a result, the next time Melanie was able to revert Parker back to normal, the two started dating once again. Due to Dark Gemstone brutally killing one of his fellow students (who actually turned out to be a Skrull in disguess), one of his X-Men teammates used his TK on Dark Gemstone's throat, crushing it. Dark Gemstone lost the ability to speak for awhile, and had a huge scar on his throat. When Daphne in her evil state saw the scar, she instantly reverted back to Daphne, showing her great concernn for him. He reverted back to Parker, and he was shocked to learn that when she said "we're done!" she didn't actually mean it. She believed they were still together. Parker, not wanting to take the only glimmer of hope away from her, pretended to be with her still. Daphne tried to sleep with him, but as he was staying loyal to Melanie, he told her he wasn't ready for such a bit step. Shortly there after, Melanie and Parker gave themselves to each other. Sadly, Daphne's evil persona and Dark Gemstone also slept with each other a few days later, where they reverted back to themselves right after. Parker felt guilty for cheating on Melanie, and Daphne felt horrible for feeling she just went too far with the first man she ever admitted to loving. After much long battles, the X-Men were able to save Parker and all those he brought to Sinister and put under his mind control. However, this did not happen before Dark Gemstone killed several people, one of them being a Skrull impersonating Annie Ross, Melanie's best friend. Dark Gemstone didn't know it wasn't the real Annie, but killed her thinking it would cause Melanie a large amount of pain. When it came time to mentlly free Parker though, he was not as lucky as the others. Where the others had their evil personas remvoed fully, it was learned that the Dark Gemstone persona was grafted onto his DNA, making it impossible to remove it without removing Parker as well. Melanie was there at the time, and as she and Parker were so close, she was given the choice; either remove Parker and Dark Gemstone both entirely, or merge the two personalities together. Melanie, not wanting to lose Parker, had the two personalities merged together. Parker was put in primary control of the body, with several mental blocks put up to contain Dark Gemstone. After Daphne was purged of her evil persona, Parker revealed to her he thought they had broken up with him way back, and had actually been with Melanie since then. Enraged, Daphne told Parker to leave her, and then a few days later, Daphne said her final good byes to Parker, and left the city to become a model. All Good Things Come to an End No longer under the control of Sinister, Parker asked Melanie to marry him, to which she eagerly said yes. Parker's love for Melanie, along with Gemstone in his head, caused him to be extremely protective of Melanie, and even at times, seemed to follow her blindly. If she told him to do something, or not do it, he'd obey without question. Gemstone tried causing problems between the two as much as he could, hurting Melanie's friends, and even began dating Miranda, better known as Mistress Arrow, who was trying to kill Melanie. As Parker was keeping Gemstone from hurting Melanie physically, Gemstone did whatever he could to hurt her emotionally. At times though, Parker and Gemstone would work together, calling themselve the Red Gemstone, as they had a mutual enemy at the time. This eventually lead to the end of Parker and Melanie, when a week before the wedding, Gemstone prevented Parker from being able to use his powers in a fight, thinking that if Parker was hurt bad enough, he'd miss the wedding. The plan worked a little too well, as this proved to be Parker and his final fight, as they were killed. Melanie was left, unknowingly pregnant with Parker's child, and alone. That is, how it looked to all. But the truth was, Parker's death was faked. He was very much still alive. But, he was captured by a group of anti-mutant humans, who recognized him as Dark Gemstone. The humans kidnapped and tortured Parker for over a year. The traumatic incident caused Black Gemstone to completely be wiped out of his mind, and the constant need to replenish his blood resulted in his powers weakening drastically. Through the yeah, the only thing that kept him going was the believe that he and Melanie would be together again. He was finally able to escape, and headed for Central Park, where he callapsed just a few feet in front of Melanie. Parker was taken to the hospital, until he snuck out due to his current distrust in humans. He found his way to the Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning, the school he knew as the Xavier Institute, and reconnected with Melanie. She told him of how she thought he was dead, the other relationships she's had since then, the miscarriage of their child, and how she doesn't know if she wants him back or not. He told her he'd wait for an answer. New Beginnings After waiting for her answer, Parker was overjoyed to hear Melanie still loved him, and wanted to marry him. He recreated her crystal engagement ring for her, and the two began dating once more. Parker has had some trouble readjusting to school again, as most of his classmates have gone off and graduated. He finds himself now, the one with the most experience at the school, but not setting himself apart as a leader. He has started making friends with the new students, but nothing like the friendships he had before. Powers & Abilities Powers Creates crystals out of his blood: He is able to create crystals out of his own blood, that vary in hadness; they can be as fragile as glass or as hard as steel. The harder the crystal, the more blood it takes to make. He can also change the colors of his crystals at will, or they match his emotions. As he was typically in love with someone (Mirella, Ivy, Melanie, Daphne), his default crystal color was red, which was the color showed when in love. His crystals were blue when he was feeling regret, yellow when sad, orange when missing somone, and white when feeling pure happiness (he only ever had white eyes with Melanie, and would have had white crystals as his default crystals instead of red from there on out). After a near death battle, his eyes became coated with his crystals, revealing his emotions to all as they color were based. He can change the color at will, but if he's not focusing, they will be representative of his emotions. -Formerly: Crystals could be as hard as diamond, but due to bleeding out and being tortured he lost the ability to get his crystals at this density. Chocolate powers: His scent is that of milk chocolate, though if he concentrates, can change it to another type of chocolate (Note: White Chocolate isn't chocolate). His skin tastes like milk chocolate, though if he concentrates, can change it to another type of chocolate. He can create any chocolate food he's eaten before, in it's entirety. If there's chocolate on it, and he ate it, he can recreate it. He can create chocolate covered strawberries, for example, since it has chocolate on it. He can't create a chocolate covered item he hasn't eaten. Such as, he hasn't had chocolate covered pretzels, so can't make them, even though he's had them both separately. Abilities Multi-Lingual: Parker knows Japense, French, English, Russian, American Sign Language, Hebrew, Spanish, Samarian, German, and Polish Weaknesses Bloodloss: As his powers require him to use his blood to create his crystals, he is likely to have blood loss. Melanie Hart: His love for her is so blinding, he will do anything to be with her. She tells him to do it, he will. Category:Created Characters Category:X-men Category:Xavier Students Category:Jean Grey Students